WHERE ARE YOU! :Male wwe oc x Scooby Doo harem
by ashton millman
Summary: John Mills has been a long time member of the Scooby doo gang for while. Join him as he helps the gang solve mysteries while gaining noterity for WWE to notice him. This story will take place during Zombie Island but I will make a couple of prequels from the first 2 live action scooby doo movies THIS STORY IS NOT FOR KIDS if you're younger than 18 TURN AWAY!
1. Zombie Island 1

It was a dark and stormy night at a castle, looking abandoned on the outside, but lurking inside was a monster, green and mossy, with red eyes and small horns. It ripped apart a door revealing Mystery Inc., but with a new guy he was tall, with short, black hair, wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and a pair of purple shoes. This was John Mills also known as the small independent wrestler, Inferno. Frightened by the monster's appearance and what it would do to them, they screamed and ran in different directions, unfortunately the monster chased Shaggy through the castle, as he ran he screamed, " SCOOBY-DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" (Just imagine during the chase, John takes Fred's place) "Hang in there girls, I've got you two". John said as he tried to pull up Daphne and Velma up but he was struggling. "Hold on man, I'll help." Shaggy said as he helped John pull them up and on the balcony. John asked if they were all ok, but they were worried about his back which had claw marks left by the moat monster. "John are you ok?" Daphne asked as she began to patch him up. "Yeah, I'm okay; I was more worried about you guys." John reassured her, but then he realized something. "Um….Shaggy?" John asked. "Yeah?" Shaggy said "Where are Scooby and Fred at?" John asked as they weren't around with them. **CRACK!** "Fred ran off somewhere, and as for that sound, I think that's Scoob." Shaggy said and quickly ran to the source of the sound and saw that the monster had been accidently foiled by Scooby. They moved to the monster and unmasked him to reveal…. "It's Mr. Beeman, the real estate agent!" Shaggy said "Mr. Beeman?" Scooby said. "Yeah, he was printing millions of counterfeit dollars in the basement… with his printing press. What we originally thought was mold was really green ink. See?" Velma said as she removed the crook's glove to reveal the ink. "I would've gotten away with it, too if it wasn't for that big dog and you meddling kids!" Mr. Beeman angrily said. All of a sudden, a man ran into the room, sweating, and out of breath. In his arms were a bunch of trapping gear and nets. "Hey guys! I'm back and I got the traps for the monster, all we need is… is… oh." Fred said as he realized that the monster was caught and revealed. "So all this time, while we were in danger, while I took three claws to the back, making sure Daphne and Velma, our friends, didn't die, you were just now getting the traps?" John calmly said as the rest of the gang slowly moved back. "Um…yeah?" Fred said. "You screwed up!" John said. As Fred was knocked out John knelt down to him and said. "I forgive you…NOT…YOU'RE FIRED!" John yelled as the police finally came to get the culprit.

Ok guys here's the harem for John Mills:

1\. Daphne

2\. Velma

3\. The hex girls

4\. Madelyn

5\. Shannon Blake

6\. Sibella (adult)

7\. Aj lee

And one more that will be announced at a later time.


	2. Zombie Island part2

"And that's how we solved "The Case Of The Moat Monster"... ... ... one of our most frightening cases." Daphne said as she was interviewed on a talk show.

"Stories like that give me the Hebbie-jeebies. No wonder you became a reporter. That Moat Monster almost sliced you like a pepperoni pizza." The interviewer said. "And then we wouldn't have Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake... ... your very successful syndicated show on Americana. Going on it's second season, I might add. I never miss it."

"Thanks Chris. You know the real reason I changed jobs was because... ... the monsters and ghosts always turned out to be bad guys in a mask." Daphne said.

"Got a little boring?"

"No kidding. In fact, that's why the gang went their separate ways... ... except for John and me."

"She means John Mills, who's now the producer, indie wrestler, and one man crew on Daphne's show."

"How about getting a shot of John guys?"

The camera turns toward you.

"Is he cute or what?" Chris said as you flashed a million dollar smile.

[on a tour bus]

Three musicians were flipping through the channels when they came across the interview and John's appearance and smile. Needless to say their faces were matching the color of one of them.

[at a certain school]

A purple-skinned woman was watching tv as well, until she came across the interview and saw John. She was blushing at the sight of him.

"Sibella!!, can you help me find Matches, I can't find him!"

"Ok Tanis, I'll be right there." Sibella said as she left the room.

[back at the studio]

"So John, what's it like being an indie wrestler?" Chris said.

"Well it's great sometimes, I can choose where to go and perform and meet tons of great people." John said.

"Ever meet the Rock?" A random camera guy asked.

John just smirked. "He trained me."

"Wow," Chris said as she turned her attention back to Daphne. "So what coming up for the new season?"

"A new series of segments called Haunted America." Daphne said.

"Sort of a ghost to ghost with Daphne Blake?"

"Right, but this time I intend to find some real haunted houses... ... for my viewers."

"It's sad that the old gang won't be along for the ride."

Daphne looked sad. "Yeah I really miss them."

John then got an idea and grabbed his phone to make a call.


End file.
